Promises are kept, lives are lost
by Mega-Megza3000
Summary: Misty walks the face of the earth...just to survive. With Ash still in jail, and Rudy stalking her, Misty learns that the World is a big bad place when Ash isnt there. R&R plz. SEQUAL 2 PROMISE!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or the characters, except James. He's mine! (He's based on some one I know...) _

* * *

_Promises are Kept, Life is Lost_

"I'M SO BLOODY FREEZING!" screamed a woman's voice, piercing the silent midnight atmosphere, halting passer by's as they swept across the sidewalks.

A red haired woman hugged her knees to her chest as she cried, her tears mixing with the rain, and her head bent over, her soaking hair falling across her face, masking her from the outside world. A limp shoulder bag hung over her hands, the contents spilling out onto the grass, the rain hitting the objects and rolling off, spilling into the mud beneath the grass. The bench the woman sat on was an iron railed wooden plank, the arms curved delicately over the edge, majestic lions roaring out over the edge of the iron. Lifting her head from her knees, the woman looked up to the sky, ignoring the rain that fell into her eyes, disguising the tears that leaked from her cerulean blue eyes. Closing the long, smudged mascara painted eyelashes over her eyes, she breathed out slowly, sighing heavily, her arms now grabbing her sides, trying to keep the warmth around her.

"Excuse me miss, may I help you?" came a calm yet worried voice from beside her.

Opening her eyes, the woman looked at the stranger, a gleam of hope suddenly springing to her face for the first time in a month. The stranger stood over her, a concerned expression on his handsome face, his hands in his pockets and a black jacket slung over his shoulder. He looked at her carefully, holding out a hand for her to take. Shaking, the woman accepted it and was lifted to her feet, her bag falling from her grip and splashing into a muddy puddle that lay beneath the gravel. He bent down upon releasing his grasp on her faint hands, and picked up the discarded belongings of the woman, stowing them away in her bag, before standing back up and returning it to her shoulder.

"Are you ok miss?" he asked quietly.

"A bit, thanks…" whispered the woman, trailing off as he handed her his coat.

"Here, warm yourself up. You must be freezing." He said, smiling as she wrapped the coat around her shoulders gratefully. "What's your name?"

The woman stopped walking, repeating his word over and over in her mind…

"I don't have a name anymore…" she answered softly, gulping back forbidden tears.

The man was taken back at her response; her face looked sad and empty, staring up into the sky, noticeable tears falling down her face.

"Well, what do people usually call you?"

"Bitch…Runt…God Damned Idiot…things like that…" she replied louder, reverting to her slow paced walking.

She held her head up high and stopped crying, closed her eyes and breathed in slowly.

"But one word…just one…was special to me…one that I was called ages ago…it was by a boy…it was one of the last things he's said to me…he called me…Misty…but no one's called me that since…"

"Misty? That's a really nice name." He smiled.

"Yeah…anyway, what's your name?" asked Misty.

"James. My life is boring really, compared to yours." He said jokily, but Misty didn't see the joke. Noticing this, James continued. "So, why were you sitting there? In the cold."

"I have no house, no family, and my…" she broke off… "My…my…fiancé…friend…is in jail…"

"Why?" commented James with interest as they rounded a corner.

"He was under suspicion of murder, and was taken away at our wedding…" whispered Misty sadly. "And I can't even remember his name anymore…"

"That's terrible…" sighed James comfortably. "Sorry, but this is my office. I'm sorry I can't be of any more use, but I hope you and your fiancé get together soon."

James gestured up at the tall glass building that loomed before them.

"Oh, ok. Bye James, it was very nice to meet you." Smiled Misty, as she began to take his coat off from around her shoulders, but he stopped her.

"Keep it, you'll need it. Go to the police station; see if he's there. Bye Misty." And with that, he disappeared through huge glass doors and was out of sight.

Waving slightly, Misty turned to stare up at the grey clouds that loomed above her, spilling the water that fell down.

"To the police station."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own it...

SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!!!! I LOST THIS CHAPTER AND I HAD 2 RE WRITE IT ALL OVER AGEN! IM SORRY ITS SO SHORT, BUT MY ORIGIONAL WAS LONGER! SORRY AGEN!

* * *

"What can we do for you Miss?" asked an Officer Jenny behind the counter.

"I'm looking for someone, a friend, who was put in jail last year, when he was innocent. I would like him out." Replied Misty, shaking her hair out of her eyes.

"Well there are quite a few people here. What's his name?"

"To tell the truth, I don't actually know. All I can remember is…is…his hair…black…spiky…and his…brown eyes. God that must sound stupid…but that's all I…remember…" sighed Misty sadly, gazing off into the distance.

"Do you know when he was put in jail?" continued Jenny with interest, noting down Misty's replies.

"Yes, Saturday 12th of July…our wedding day…" answered Misty, fighting back any tears that dared to fall.

Nodding, the Officer looked over her notes, and beckoned for Misty to follow her through the doors behind her. Gulping, Misty followed her, and looked left to right as she was led through a series of corridors, before finally reaching a telephone and waiting area.

"I will call Pallet Jail, and see if he is being kept there." Smiled Jenny, picking up a receiver and dialling in a number.

Breathing deeply, Misty nodded and sat down on a blue bench, looking around the room at various pictures and notices. Scanning over a wanted poster for a young, blue haired girl called Dawn, Misty noticed a poster hanging up on the wall, of many pokemon, all surrounding a small group of teenagers. Standing up, Misty walked up to the picture, and studied it carefully, taking in the children. In the centre, there was a young black haired boy, a cap lopsided atop his messy hair, and a Pikachu perched on his right shoulder. Beside him, were four other children; a tall brown haired boy with his arms folded, a young brunette girl with a red bandanna tied around her head, infront of her stood a dark green haired boy, no younger than nine, while a reasonably tall girl stood next to the boy in the middle, her short red hair tied up in a side ponytail, an arm around the boys neck, and the other in her pocket. In the boy's hand, was a large trophy, with an engraving written on the bottom, but it was so small, it was unable to be read. Behind him stood many people, all apparently cheering for some reason, as they stood on what looked like seats around a stage.

"He must have won some big competition." Smiled Misty, placing a finger on the boy's hat and tapping it slightly. "Now why do I remember this picture? Nah, it's just a stupid thing I must have seen on TV."

She shrugged off the thought, and went back to join the Officer, occasionally glancing back to see that picture. Jenny put the receiver back and turned to face Misty, a smile on her face.

"There is a young man in Pallet Jail, who does fit your description, and you are welcome to talk to him for a limit of ten minutes."

"Ok, can we go now?"

"Of course."

Smiling happily, Misty pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and looked back at the pictures.

"Um… Officer Jenny…who's in that picture over there?" asked Misty, pointing at the photograph.

"Ah…" smiled Jenny, leading Misty back to the photo. "Now that, is the famous Ash Ketchum, of Pallet Town. He is currently the Pokemon Master, but he has disappeared, and we are unable to track him down."

Tapping a finger against her teeth, Misty thought over that reply.

"Who are those people in the picture?" she asked finally, gesturing to the red haired girl specifically.

"Well, the brunette girl is May Row, daughter of Petalburg Gym leader, Norman. The green haired boy is Max, her brother. The brunette man at the back is Brock Slate, Pewter Gym leader, but we are unable to work out who that young lady there is. We have discovered that she has or had a very close relationship with Mr Ketchum, but seeing as we cannot track either, she remains unknown."

"She has the same hair as me." Smiled Misty, pushing her hair behind her ear thoughtfully.

"You do remind me of her…but I guess this was taken ages ago. She's probably moved away by now."

"Probably…"


End file.
